You and I, again
by Summer Eclair
Summary: They used to be lovers, used to be madly in love with each other. But can one game change their directions and lead their hearts to return to one another? Juvia thinks it's not but Gray determinedly disagrees with her. OFFICE AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title. You and I, again

Summary. I definitely and still, desperately love you.

* * *

"W-would you consider getting back with each other?"

She rolled her eyes to the side before she fixed her gaze upwards, imagining - _or_ remembering, how they looked like with each other, holding hands while walking on the side road, she tip toeing just to reach his cheeks to give him a kiss. A brow lifted and her blue eyes blinked back at him, her lips curving into a small smile.

"I... dont know." She said breathelessly despite the smile on her lips. Juvia Lockser has given up, she wants to stand up already and be done with this weird game.

How the hell did her workmates found out that she and her handsome boss were exes? And now, they were on the hot seat. Gray Fullbuster, who is pretty strict with his employees has allowed them to get through his personal matters.

She couldn't believe what she has gotten to herself. It was just a small party, hosted by the retail department, and now all of them are pretty tipsy, and the next thing happened is Gray complied being questioned with his relationship with her.

For Mavis' sake, its been three years after they broke up. None of them made any efforts to contact each other, and fate, oh their fate was playing with them with a twisted smile on its face.

 _This is silly._

Juvia looked down at the cards in front of them. She and Gray were facing each other, both seated at a one-seater leather couch -which Juvia didn't know where it came from- and sighed. That was practically one and last of the cards they threw at them at the beginning.

Those friends of hers were grinning from ear to ear, eager to know her answer but now, she could see the disappointment in their faces.

 _Ha!_

But when she fixed her gaze back at Gray, she couldn't believe that he could still muster that kind of expression towards her after. He shows that face whenever she says something stupid out of the blue, and he was clearly offended by it.

Juvia scrunched her nose and Gray's face softened.

"You always do that when you're guilty or doubting." He said, smiling to himself and their audience went silent, but the giggles were loud enough for Juvia to roll her eyes in annoyance.

She clears her throat, "Do what?" She decides that they were no longer inside their working place so they're merely equal persons,, no ranks involved so she can be a little sarcastic with him.

He imitated the said scrunching of her nose and her eyes widened.

A blush covered her entire face, _that was cute._

"I didn't." She coughed again, hiding her face away from him by covering it with the back of her hand.

He smirked.

Juvia bit her lower lip and held her face up once again, she should not show any weakness in front of this man. She recalled the earlier words written on the cards in front of them.

/

It was her who picked first. It was exciting at first, she was even thrilled when they began but her face quickly fell into a frown as soon as she read the contents. Her eyes flew to him, wide and puzzled.

Does he knew anything about this? They were setting them up! This couldn't be, its true that Gray is strict when it comes to work but this people, all of them where his friends, and when the working hours are finished, they would immediately transform into buddy-buddy kind of relationship.

It terrified her when she learned that the man behind this successful company is him. Gray Fullbuster was known to be one of the most richest person in Magnolia, placing second at the bachelor's section.

They met when they're 17, took and finish college together, when they were graduating, Juvia thought that they could still be together, but he proved her wrong.

The rest is history and Juvia doesn't want to be reminded by their past. She's 26 and smarter, she's made a good transformation to herself and-

She shook her head and her eyes read the words again. This time, she read it out loud.

"Whats the reason behind you, breaking up with me?" She gasped after, covering her lips.

Well, it was interesting and things haven't been clear to them after they got separated, she chose to move out and leave the town.

She looked up at him and smiled apologetically, she whispered next, "I- I didn't know anything about this, they-"

He interrupted her by putting his palm in the air; a gesture he makes whenever he stops her from rambling.

His eyes traveled around their friend before he leaned closer. "Its okay," he smirked and her eyes widened curiously at him. "It wont _hurt_ us, right?"

Oh she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. If only she could do that, maybe three years ago, yes.

"Sir," she leaned back, wary of all the eyes on them. "Gray," she whispered next, her voice held warning. "This isn't the right place to talk about this." She was about to stand up, but a tight grip in the shoulders held her in place, she looked behind her and saw Lucy smiling at her.

She sighed, she wants to fit in to her new company, so if it means thay she has to dig up her past love life, with Gray Fullbuster, their boss, then so be it.

 _You really want to play, huh?_ She thought to herself, smiling devilishly.

"Okay then." she said firmly. They want fun, then I'll give them what they want.

Gray maintained his back straight and blinked. "You were annoying you see. I can't really see myself with you for more years." He shrugged while loosening his tie.

Her hand gripped the mug of beer in front of her.

"But I was definitely wrong, I was caught up with the thought that I'd be, no, we'd be like that forever. I got tired of your clingy and possessive self, I dont know." He shrugged once again and Juvia found herself chugging another mug without breaking eye contact with him.

"Im sorry." And that was it, a voice hushed from his behind, telling him that it was his turn to pick.

He read it without any hesitation, smiling. "What is your most memorable time with each other?"

She thought for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. His eyes fixed on her, watching every jerk of her small shoulder, he found himself smiling.

"I-I just remembered this habit of yours," she wiped her eyes, her nose reddening. Maybe it would also be the best time to embarrass him in front of his workers. "You always strip."

She glanced around and saw everyone smiling. Didn't that surprised them?

"Mine is whenever you follow me while I do that, always picking up my clothes and remind me to wear them again."

She gulped.

She picked another card, trying to lessen the reddening of her face.

"Give one of the fondest moment with each other."

Gray smiled. "It was back then when I failed the exams. You tutored me to the extent that I almost scored perfectly the next ones. I owed you there a lot, I asked you what do you want in return and you..." he paused, watching her reaction. "You only smiled and told me that you love me."

Juvia couldn't believe that Gray Fullbuster, who doesn't seem to be aware of those kinds of moments was telling it to her right now.

"Do you remember that?"

She gaped at him.

"Do you get what Im saying?" He smirked once again.

"Oh, U-uhm, T-that, of course, I-I do." She stammered unintelligently. She shook her head, "I think whats mine is... w-when you returned from our apartment one night." She tries her best to remember everything clearly. "You came so early without telling me, I was surprised and you brought a cake. I was down at that moment and told you that I want to be alone for a moment but you insisted and drag me on my feet, you-" she raised her eyes to him, teary and red. "You asked me if I want to dance and I didn't answer but you lead it anyway."

A tear rolled down from her eyes, her nose reddening. "T-that holds a very special place in my heart. Oh, Im beginning to feel a little excited just by thinking of it."

He grinned, that was a good thought she got there.

"Im getting all teary just because of that." She whispered, her voice cracking and Gray hates hearing that.

She picked another card, "Why are you still single after our break up?" She glanced at him, her lips smiling despite her teary eyes.

"Uhm," he stared at her blankly. "W-wait," he looked behind him and saw encouraging looks from his workers. He's so going to kill them after this. "Honestly, I think I dont want to be in a mess again."

She raised an eyebrow, grabbing a tissue from the table.

"I don't think I can handle being left again."

"But you're the one who wanted to break up." She interjected.

"But Im not the one who suddenly disappeared."

She shrugged.

"I don't want to experience looking through the things, the moments we shared and did. That's hard for me. I-it's kinda stupid for me to have these feelings."

"Gray," she smiled. "I think its normal."

He smiled in return. They only stared for a whole minute, before Gray picked up another card. But he changed his mind and urged Juvia to read it instead, he wants to answer all her questions.

She gripped the edge of the card, careful not to touch his skin. She clears her throat and blinked a few times before reading.

"Im always curious about this." She grinned at him, straightening her back at the chair, "What would you tell or warn my next boyfriend/girlfriend about me?"

He grinned at this. "I would tell him that you're noisy. You ramble about everything. You're a clean freak."

She raised a brow, "Well thanks to me our apartment is always clean."

"Yeah," he crossed his arms in front of him. "What else should I say? You're paranoid too and Im uncomfortable with it, but I got used to it anyway."

"You're also scary when you're quiet, it always bothers me you see. Im used to reading you like an open book. You're so easy like that and Im happy that you're still the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Secret, your turn already."

She huffed, rolling her eyes to the side. From a corner, she saw Cana smirking at her.

She brushed her bangs away from her face before she answered. "I would tell her scary stories about you!"

She giggled. "I would tell her that you always had this scary look on your face, and you also have a bad attitude when someones being all lovey-dovey to you." And that was obviously her. She paused, thinking for a moment. "Ah! I will not forget about your stripping habit! That you almost lost all your shirt and we ended up shopping every weekend. You also likes sweet stuff even though you dont' admit it. You always have a cold personality, and you always shrugs me off."

She smiled lovingly down at her lap, the memories were rushing back on her mind. "They said that you're impatient, but when it comes to me, your'e always the opposite." She blinks her eyes as she felt it watering once again. "You may also give me the cold shoulder but when I don't notice it, you always hold me close." A tear rolled down and she wiped it quickly. "That's it. I cant go on anymore." She looked away and Gray frowned.

She flipped another card while blowing her nose. "Did you had a relation after our break up?" She looked at him.

He shrug once again. "I haven't."

"...?" She tilted her head to the side, confused. "You and Angel?"

He quickly waved his hands in front of him. "No, we didn't."

"But you-"

"Yeah," he held up his palms in the air. "And Im clearing this up. We never had a relation, okay? I never dated her."

She scrunched her nose up at him, eyes narrowing. "Gray there's no need for you to lie anymore. You broke up with me because of her." She lowered her gaze on the table, her shoulders shaking in disbelief.

"No, that's not it. You don't fucking understand anything, do you?"

"..."

A sigh escaped his lips, his gaze was stern and calculating. "That's what you're believe all this time?"

She simply nodded, her tears rolling down continuously.

"Mavis... Juvia, you're wrong. Were merely blockmates during that time."

"But you lied to me!" She broke down, slumping her shoulders forward. "Do you remember when you told me that you have to get home early because you dont feel well?" She sobbed. "I followed you because Im worried, but I ended up seeing you with her!"

"H-how? That's not it!"

"Oh yeah?" she lifted a brow at him. "There is also this one time, you were all brooding and you even shouted something bad at me, and you-" she looked at his eyes squarely. "You compared me to her."

Gray only shook his head in disbelief. This isn't going too well.

"It still upsets me you know?" She said bitterly, containing her emotions inside her. "And I knew during that time, you've already fallen out of love."

"..."

"You..." she said breathlessly. "A few weeks after that, you broke up with me. And I didn't know what to counter back because I know... I know that I've lost you already to her."

He was only staring at her, watching her break in front of him.

"You dont understand, really. You don't."

"...because you never made me understand." she squeaked, crying.

"..."

She sighed. "Okay. This will not change anything anyways." She was about to pick another card but Gray held her hand. She looked at the contact before pulling her hand away from him.

"You havent answer. Did you had a relation after we broke up?" He asked her determinedly.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She lifted her tired eyes to him, wiping the remaining tears staining her cheeks.

"Juvia?"

"I dont." She stopped for a second before glancing on her side, a small, hesitant smile on her lips. "But I have someone who is waiting for me."

Anger flashed on Gray's eyes. His fist clenched on his side.

He flipped the last card on the table and his eyes widened at the question. He looks up to her behind his black fringes before reading it. That was the thing he wants to tell her since she returned.

"I know that this is stupid, but..." he paused and fixed his strong eyes at her.

"W-would you consider getting back with each other?"

She rolls her eyes to the side before she fixed her gaze upwards, imagining -or remembering, how they looked like with each other, holding hands while walking on the side road, she, tip toeing just to reach his cheeks to give him a kiss. A brow lifted and her blue eyes blinked back at him, her lips curving into a small smile.

"I... dont know." She said breathlessly despite the smile on her lips. Juvia Lockser has given up, she wants to stand up already and be done with this weird game.

"How about you?"

Three heartbeats passed and Gray sighed.

"I miss you."

Juvia's eyes widened, her cheeks glowing as she anticipated for his next words.

"-and I've never fallen out of love with you."

* * *

AN: The concept is inspired by Ali and Andrew hosted by Glamour Magazine. I was just scrolling in my FB newsfeed and saw their ad, clicked it and watched the video. I was heart broken after that. I hope you enjoy reading this! Forgive me for some mistakes, spelling errors, etc. Review your thoughts! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia arrived past three o' clock on her apartment. The night is so chilling that she quickly ran up to her bed and curled herself together with the pillows.

Her blue eyes stared at the ceiling, breathing calmly before releasing a long sigh. She was troubled by the question her boss - slash- ex boyfriend had thrown her earlier at the club.

 _"Do you consider getting back with each other?"_ He asked her, and with his voice she witnessed his sincerity because that question wasn't just like the question their office mates had written for them, it was Gray's.

She answered him confusedly because after long three years, that thought didn't pass on her mind that frequently. Perhaps it has, but she will just remove it from her mind and shake it off.

What even made her warm is when the party was finally over. Everyone is sober aside from her and Gray. Well, they concentrated for the dare the whole night she can say.

She threaded well with her friends, not looking back at him because she knew that he wants to have the _'talk_ '. Juvia thought that she finally escaped him when she arrived outside the building with her friends, led by Cana who suddenly shouted and it happened that Gray was about to exit the club.

"Gray-kun~!" she exclaimed, Lucy cringed at how high her voice was, then their eyes widened, he's not just a Gray-kun to them. He was their fucking boss.

"The cab is full, we can't take Juvia with us~" she slurred, raising a fist in the air. "We also don't want her to take a cab by herself! Go take your princess hoooome!"

Juvia's eyes snapped at the brunette. She sent her most convincing glare that she could muster to the woman. Her mouth opened to shut Cana but she felt a large hand latching on her wrist.

She was pulled backwards and soon her small back collided against a wide chest.

She stumbled and was thankful for the arm that was snaked around her waist.

"You, okay?" Asked Gray, his voice deep and he's too close because Juvia could feel his warm breath behind her ears.

She quickly pulled away, but failed. Gray held her tightly, not letting go.

She frowned. "Yes, Juvia is fine. You can let go now."

But Gray remained unmoving. Instead, he waved at his female employees and told them that he'll take Juvia home.

The ride was quiet in Juvia's opinion. She remained sitting straightly on the passenger's seat, she didn't even let her back lean against the seat.

Gray drove gently until he shifted lanes and made a quick right turn. Juvia leaned back on her seat, her back straining. She didn't see that coming. Her eyes slowly made its way to Gray.

He was smirking and she couldn't believe it! Was he making fun of her?!

"It's not funny." She mumbled beneath her breath.

Gray faked innocence. "Did you say something?"

Oh, she couldn't stand him. She sighed and looked away.

He made another sudden turn and Juvia gasped. Her temple collided against the window.

Gray seemed to be taken back at that and he pulled the car into a stop and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could see her properly.

She hid her face, frowning. He caressed the top of her blue head, encouraging her to look at him.

"Im sorry." He sighed.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. Gray pulled his hand back and leaned back on his own seat.

"I'll go from here. Thank you for the ride." She grabbed the handle and was about to open the door when Gray started the engine once again. He drove forward and Juvia was left staring at him.

"Gray, Im going to get off here. Please stop the car."

His eyes darkened and were fixed on the road. "No." He told her firmly.

Juvia gulped. Well that was a bad signal.

She went quiet and didn't even try to argue again. They were about to enter her neighborhood when she realized something.

"W-wait... How did you know Juvia's address?!" Her eyes widened and Gray sighed.

"You're my employee," he raised a thick brow. "Of course I knew."

She tilted her head to the side. Well, if that's the case, maybe she's just assuming things.

As if he could read her mind, he spoke next, "Are you assuming that Im stalking you?"

She blinked.

He smiled.

"N-no..." she answered shyly, keeping her eyes straight, avoiding his gaze.

He shrugged. "That reminds me of the past, you always stalk me back in College."

She blinked again, thinking that she heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"

Gray nodded before turning the engine off. "Were here." He pointed his chin towards her building and Juvia's eyes followed it.

"Oh," she replied unintelligently. She unbuckled her safety belt first before her small hand flew to unlock the door. Before she could open it, Gray coughed purposely.

Her sleepy eyes went to him.

"Can I crash in for tonight?" He asked and Juvia's eyes widened at how small his voice was.

A large hand flew to his nape. Juvia continued watching him for a full minute before he started massaging it nervously.

"I'm kinda sleepy and I don't think I can still drive." He felt pathetic at the moment. "I know I'm envading your private space and for a second," he realized what he's saying. "I think I'll just sleep here." He pointed in front of him, referring to his car.

"Uhm, Juvia doesn't really mind." She answered. "You can sleep in the couch, It's small and narrow but she thinks that it's better than here."

…

She tried to close her eyes and was ready to welcome sleep but her mind is so stubborn. It kept on reminding her that a certain person is outside, sleeping on her purple couch and it's not just a certain person. It was Gray Fullbuster. Her boss. Her ex. Her _past_.

She sighed and checked her phone for the time, it was nearly thirty minutes since they arrived and she wondered how Gray is dealing with her couch.

With a determined sigh, she grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket from her closet. She tip toed her way out of her room and peeked quietly on her small living room.

Dim lights were opened and she managed to walk until she's a feet away from the couch. She released another sigh before peeking from behind the couch.

Oh how Juvia wanted to wake up her boss and offer her bed for him. He doesn't look good and Juvia knew that he would have cramps in the morning. His legs were dangling off the arm rest, his feet flat on the ground.

She quietly sneaked a chair from her dining table and with gentleness, she tried her best not to wake him up, she lifted his legs and placed it on the chair.

That's better.

Juvia proceeded her way in front and snuggled the pillow next to him, spreading the blanket on top of him as well. The bluenette was about to leave him when she noticed that he opened the first two buttons of his shirt.

There she saw his cross necklace, it twinkled against the dim light and she found herelf smiling.

Her eyes went up to his face and she examined it quietly. She indulged the moment because she enjoys watching him sleep and his cheeks were pinkish.

Thick brows were drawn into a deep V. His nose strong and cheeks were sculpted perfectly. She remembered adoring everything about him in the past, there wouldn't be a single day where she wouldn't tell him how handsome or perfect he is.

"Still handsome as ever," she paused. "Juvia wonders if what you said earlier is true." She whispered carefully.

Gray replied with a soft snore.

She giggled and sat on her ankles. Three in the morning is not the best time to do things like this, but Juvia doesn't care. She doesn't like to admit it but she missed this.

"Right now," she sighed, attempting to run her fingers through his black hair but stopped herself immediately upon realizing what she was about to do. "Juvia thinks that if we only understand each other more in the past, maybe," she shuddered. "We're still together, don't you think, Gray-sama?" she called him like the way she used to before.

 _Gray-sama..._ it draws a tasteful spice on her tongue. She felt a static running through her back, sending chills on her pale skin.

This shouldn't happen. She already moved on and happy with her life, she wouldn't let this drag her down.

Not anymore.

She stood up and walked back inside her room without looking back.

Unknown to her, black eyes slowly opened and pondered more on what she just asked.

* * *

A week after, the blue-haired woman found herself staring at the file report given to her division.

The HR department made some reshuffling of employees and she was included. She thought that her performance was good, even better this month, that's why she wants to complain why she is included?

And she thinks that fate was playing with her because she was transferred on the executive division. A new title given to her; Juvia Lockser, Assistant Secretary to the General Manager, Gray Fullbuster.

….

"Juvia thinks it was Cana-san who did this." Juvia mumbled to herself as she folded the paper back to its envelope. She started arranging her things because she was requested to report immediately to her new department.

She massaged her temples, thinking of having a talk with the brunette. Juvia doesn't find Cana's basis right. An hour later, she found herself walking towards their HR department's office.

The brunette did not look surprised when she saw the Juvia's confused expression.

"For the record, I didn't do anything." She shrugged when Juvia started asking her. "You are requested to transfer."

Blue eyes narrowed. "By whom?" She knew the answer already.

"By Gray." The HR manager answered her. "I can't do anything about it. It's his orders."

She looked at her unbelievably. "Cana-san, I know you, you can always say no to him."

Her brown eyes glittered. "Well... this time I chose to agree with him."

"This is crazy." The bluenette mumbled worriedly.

"Love is crazy, indeed." Cana smirked.

….

Gray looked through his glass panels. He's been waiting for her arrival, the young man was itching to welcome her to his office.

He remembered asking a favor to Cana and he was glad that it wasn't hard to convince the brunette. She seemed to be inclined with the idea and he missed doing the request report.

Cracking his knuckles, he nervously looked at his digital clock placed on the side of his laptop. He requested for her immediate appearance and she still nowhere to be found.

A knock startled him and he composed himself, taking another good look of himself on his smart phone's reflection.

Gray knew that it's her and a smirk covered his lips. "Come in."

Slowly, his door opened and it revealed the bluenette. The expression on her face tells him that she was not amused.

"H-here is the transfer report, Sir." She waved the envelope to him, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"Okay," Gray huffed. He shuffled some papers on his desk before glancing back at the standing young woman in front of his door. "You may sit first."

With heavy footsteps, Juvia complied. She took the seat and faced him. Her blue eyes were glued on his chest.

"Why?" she spoke when she knew that it's the right timing.

"Why, why?" Gray asked in return, lifting an eyebrow to her.

She gulped. "Im sorry." She bowed her head. "I didn't mean to say it aloud."

"Clumsy." Gray scowled at her. She threw him a glare but composed herself quickly.

He's the boss. She's the secretary.

And that's their only title for each other.

"Sir," she cleared her throat, placing the letter in front of him. Gray was amused on how she change from irritated to professional. "Please inform me of the tasks that I should do."

He nodded. "Let's talk about my rules first."

'Rules your face.' Juvia scowled in her mind but she remained passive outside. She needed a lot of patience so she could stay with her job.

"What I need you to do is to follow me around." He said. "Wherever I am, you should be there. You should give your twenty-four seven to me."

She gaped at him. She wondered if his previous secretary resigned because of that stupid condition of him.

"Do you understand me, Juvia?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, but she knew that it's not fair so she interjected. "How about my rest day?"

"Secretaries doesn't have a rest day. It's up to me if I don't want to see you or whatever."

"Is that so?" she told him sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"If you're doing this because of what happened back in the club last week, then I'll give you a proper apology." She told him even though she knew that she wasn't the one in fault.

"Did something happened last week?"

Her eyes widened.

"T-the d-dare!" she stuttered, her cheeks pinking.

"The dare?"

"u-huh!"

He only looked at her.

She closed her eyes, embarrassed at how she look so shaken by him.

"I remember it very well, but I don't think that's the reason why you're here."

"Drop your excuses," she warned him. "Cana told me that it's you who ordered this."

'Damn Cana, she couldn't even keep her mouth shut!' he mentally shouted.

"I based on your performance. And for a new employee like you, it's great to see how much you have advanced in just a short period of time."

Her whole face went red by his compliment.

"Now let's start. I want you to copy this documents and-" his voice went on and Juvia was left listening to his orders, not knowing how or what to start first.

…

Afternoon came and Juvia was already exhausted. She praised Lucy-san for making such an effort by staying as Gray's assistant before she came in.

The said blonde was transferred in the retail department that's why when Juvia learned how hard her job was, she couldn't help but think that Lucy really deserve a break.

"Twenty-four seven."Juvia mumbled under her breath as she took a seat at one of the empty tables in the cafeteria. She brought out her lunch, a bread and started opening it when the chair in front of her moved.

She looked up, startled. Her mouth opened upon seeing Gray taking a seat in the same table where she is.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What a great way of greeting your boss, huh, Juvia?" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "It's break time, were both off duties that's why."

He placed his tray on the table and started sorting the plates on it. He placed one in front of Juvia, took the bread from her hands and kept it away from her.

"Gray, it's not funny."

"You should eat more, bread is not enough." He said without looking at her as he started to distribute their spoon and fork.

"Give Juvia's bread back."

"I will," he paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "If you eat this meal first."

"You don't have to do this." She said, looking back at him.

"I have to." He said determinedly. "You're thinning and I don't like it."

Her heart fluttered and she blinked her eyes. She looked down on her food and started eating it.

He seemed to notice her discomfort. "Don't worry, I'm not doing this just because I want to make up with you."

She shot him a surprised look.

"Im doing this because I don't like weaklings. Bread will not definitely let you survive as my secretary for you first day."

Juvia bit her lip. She returned her gaze back on her food and ate quietly. She was stuck with him and it's just the beginning.

Because of that stupid game, because of that drive to her apartment, because of that sudden transferring, because of that stupid bread, she doesn't know if how long she's able to keep that 'I don't know' answer.

Her eyes peeked up at him and she silently watched him eating while browsing his phone.

 _'Well maybe... maybe, that would change soon.'_ A voice from the back of her head whispered.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! I am happy to be updating again :) Just a quick reminder, while Im thinking of what to put in chapter 2, office scenes continued to roam inside my head and without knowing it, I turned You and I into an Office AU. My dear readers, Im telling you to keep in mind that I might add cliche office scenes! I hope you won't mind and still read this, yeah? I can say that I also got a little OOC with the characters but I think its normal for their future interactions. I appreciate reviews and** **opinions guys!**

 **Im also thinking of promoting my other Gruvia fanfics (for the new readers out there) and if you love reading some angst, I can recommend you my other works (well most of their genre's are in angst, from my observation. And some of it were still on-going.) just click on my name and read whatever you want.**

 **Thank you for reading! Until my next update!**


End file.
